


Surprises

by KuriQuinn



Series: The Legacy of Fire [28]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Coda, Episode Fix-it, Explanations, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Papasuke, SP is incapable as usual, SasuSaku - Freeform, SasuSakuSara, boruto episode 54, hints romance, mamakura, sssfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriQuinn/pseuds/KuriQuinn
Summary: Summary: There is something in Papa's eyes too as he studies her, something like surprise. That makes no sense to her, because obviously he knew either she or Mama would open the door. Why would it surprise him to see her? And why does the way he's looking at her make her throat ache like she's about to cry or scream.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This story utilises characters, situations and premises that are copyright Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, Shonen Jump and Viz media. No infringement on their respective copyrights pertaining to episodes, novelisations, comics or short stories is intended by KuriQuinn in any way, shape or form. This fan-oriented story is written solely for the author's own amusement and the entertainment of the readers. It is not for profit. Any resemblance to real organizations, institutions, products or persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.
> 
> **Beta Reader:**  Just me and my editing software at the moment.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Up to Boruto Ep 54.
> 
>   **Author's Note: So, you guys may have noticed I haven't been around much since February. Those of you following me on tumblr or checking my FFNet bio for updates know that I suffered a huge burnout a few months ago and it's made writing almost impossible. That's why there's been no updates to your favourite fics or new stuff up lately. I'm working through stuff and can't produce as much as I used to until I'm recovered. Last Wednesday though, when Boruto Ep 54 came out, I started to write this. It's taken me a while to finish and edit to my liking, but here it is. I thought I'd share it here and on FFnet to show you guys that don't go to tumblr that I _am_  alive, but other than the sporadic update when I have the energy to sit at my computer, I am not completely back. Thanks for understanding and thanks for keeping on reading my work and commenting! I've been getting your reviews during this tough time and your words of encouragement are the highlight of my days. I love you guys! ~Kuri**
> 
> * * *

The doorbell rings at the worst possible time.

Sarada is balancing dishes and bowls in her arms while Mama tries to rescue their dinner from burning. She mumbles apologies for getting caught up in talking about her long day at work. Sarada insists that it's fine, even though she's a little frustrated— _I told her I could make dinner tonight. Why can't she take it easy for once in her life?_ —and heads for the foyer.

_I swear, if it's Ando, I'm slamming the door in his face._

Mama's assistant has showed up halfway through dinner, visits with friends, birthdays and the middle of the night with some crisis or other that only Sakura Uchiha can handle. Sarada has already gotten into a shouting match with him twice about it.

_I know it's her job, and she's got monstrous energy, but even Mama needs to sleep._ Especially _after a forty-eight-hour hospital shift!_

The doorbell rings again and she snaps, "Coming!" and stalks toward the door with a determined purpose. Upon hauling it open, however, her annoyed reprimand gets stuck in her throat.

In fact, it turns into an audible choking noise, punctuated by her jaw dropping in shock at the tall man in the shadows.

A tall man that is very much  _not_  her mother's assistant.

_Papa!_

They gaze at each other for a long moment in breathless silence. Sarada's mind skitters in disbelief, because of all the people in the world she expected to appear at their door tonight,  _he_  is the last.

There is something in Papa's eyes too as he studies her, something like surprise. That makes no sense to her, because obviously he knew either she or Mama would open the door. Why would it surprise him to see her? And why does the way he's looking at her make her throat ache like she's about to cry or scream. Her belly feels like it's full of butterflies and—

"What's the matter?" Mama's voice interrupts her scattered thoughts, and Sarada hears her wander out of the kitchen. Before Sarada can collect her wits or turn to warn her mother, she hears Mama give a choked gasp. "Sa…Sa…"

She seems to have trouble knowing whether to breathe or to speak first.

"I'm home," Papa says simply.

_As if he were just out picking up groceries or something!_

Mama faints.

Before Sarada can blink or even call out a warning, her father is over the threshold and catching her mother in his arm.

"Mama!" Sarada cries, throwing the door shut as Mama's body sags against Papa. She hurries over to help him, but it's clear he doesn't need it; he is already carrying Mama to the living room and laying her on the couch. The gesture is gentle and practised from performing it countless times in the past.

"Her chakra is lower than usual," Papa says, folding Mama's hands across her abdomen.

The way he speaks is calm and measured as usual, but Sarada is irrationally giddy to note the set in his shoulders. Like he's ready to jump into action the second something  _might_  go wrong. She wouldn't be surprised if he had his Sharingan activated right now to examine Mama for even a hint of injury.

"She had a long week," Sarada explains, wanting to assure him everything is all right and that there's no need to set anything on fire. "With the exams coming up, she's had to add a lot of work to her schedule. And there's been a terrible flu epidemic she's been working over time to get rid of. With all the foreign visitors coming to Konoha, especially the participants, she can't risk disease spreading."

Papa nods in understanding as if he expected this. They both know it takes either immense physical exhaustion or immense mental strain to put Mama on her back.

Sarada shifts uncomfortably because she's been responsible for the mental strain at least once. Not wanting to dwell on that bit of guilt, she adds quickly, "We haven't eaten supper yet, either. Maybe that's what's wrong? You should go take off your cloak and we can eat together. I think she'll wake up soon."

"Hm."

Her father rises to do just that, turning away, and something belatedly occurs to Sarada.

"Papa?" He inclines his head towards her, and she springs forward to hug him around the middle. "I'm so glad you're home!"

There's a beat, and then he relaxes into the embrace, bringing up his arm to circle her shoulders.

"Me too."

うちは

Sarada busies herself with fetching a cold compress for her mother and keeping an eye on her condition. In the hallway, she hears the rare sounds of her father removing his shoes and putting away his travel cloak.

Mama stirs.

"Oh…Sasuke…" she murmurs, left hand falling to one side and her closed-eyelids frowning in confusion.

"You don't have to collapse just because Papa comes home unexpectedly," she teases her mother under her breath, before Papa returns to the living room. He kneels beside Sarada, intending to wait with her until Mama wakes. He's barefoot and his clothes are worn and dirty from travel, but he looks a little more relaxed than when she first saw him. She hopes that before he leaves again, she and Mama can ease a little more of his frown away.

The warm surprise from his arrival dims a little. "How long can you stay this time?"

He considers her for a moment, and says, "Until your Chūnin Exams are over."

Giddy pleasure returns instantly returns, and she can't keep the smile off her face.

She asked him about it in her last letter—a letter she wasn't even sure he received. Given how difficult and dangerous it is to get information to him that isn't mission related, it's almost not worth it to send letters. Lord Seventh said he'd make sure he got the message, but Sarada hadn't  _actually_  hoped her father would make it.

_But he did! And he's going to be here!_

"I just met Naruto's son earlier," Papa goes on. His tone remains calm, as if he didn't just offer the most earth-shattering news since Lord Sixth informed her Academy class they had all become genin.

"Boruto?" she asks with a frown and a tiny prick of annoyance. Why would he see Boruto? He doesn't even know him. And Boruto's supposed to be at home for Himawari's birthday, since he made such a big fuss about it.

_Oh, wait. Of course. Papa had to report to the Hokage about his mission first. And it's nighttime, so Lord Seventh is home with his family. That's why he went there first, and that's why he saw Boruto._

She's barely gotten through that bit of reasoning, when Papa continues. "He said he wants to become my student."

This time Sarada out right stares at him because this makes the kind of sense that  _doesn't_.

"Will you?" she asks, even though she's not entirely sure that's what she wants to be asking.

"I haven't decided," Papa replies, noncommittal. "It depends on several factors." There's a wrinkle in his forehead that suggests he's working out a problem, before he shakes his head and adds, "Such as, if you're alright with it."

Sarada blinks. "Huh?"

Papa looks as if he's about to elaborate, when a groan from the couch interrupts, and both their attention flies to the woman stirring there.

"Mama?" Sarada asks. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I'm just… _Sasuke!"_  Mama goes from semi-conscious to upright in a second, eyes wide with shock and joy as she understands her reality.

Then she bolts forward and throws her arms around his neck. Papa, still crouched over, would lose his balance if Sarada didn't lean in and catch him. Still, she winces in empathy when she hears the familiar creak of bone.

"Sakura…you're crushing me…"

_We're finally all together again_ , Sarada thinks happily as Mama lets go and apologises profusely.

うちは

Supper is an animated affair.

Mama is everywhere all at once, shovelling food into their bowls, boiling tea, asking Papa if there's anything else he's in the mood for. She's more than willing to make it. A few times she brings out leftovers from the week before to add to the meal; the fourth time this happens, Papa wraps his hand around her wrist and guides her to sit.

To keep Mama from hyperventilating herself back into unconsciousness, Sarada tells Papa about her final grades at the Academy (top of the class!) and all of her missions since she became a genin (she doesn't mention the fight with the Zetsu creature because Konohamaru-sensei said that was to stay classified until further notice). Papa nods at each anecdote, offering the occasional comment or the rare small, proud quirk of his mouth.

When she runs out of stories, Mama has settled a little, and catches Papa up on her work and the doings of their friends. Sarada half-listens, having heard all of this before, her mind casting back to what Papa mentioned earlier. Both the idea of him training Boruto and his suggestion that she be all right with it are a little confusing.

She's not sure how she feels about it, to be honest.

Still, she doesn't ask him about it, not wanting to spoil the moment. Mama looks so happy right now, and Sarada can't remember the last time she looked happy with her whole heart. So, she tries to push her curiosity to the back of her mind and focus on Mama complaining about paperwork and red tape. Sarada doesn't know if Papa is interested in the topic, but from the intent way he is watching Mama, it doesn't matter.

_He really is glad to be home_ , she decides with a relieved sigh.

After dinner has been cleared away and they are finishing their tea, Mama announces, "You look tired, darling. I'll run you a bath before you go to bed tonight. You'll sleep better once you get all that grime off you."

She squeezes his shoulder as she says this, and hurries off, humming to herself.

Papa watches her go, eyes soft in a way that Sarada suspects only her and Mama get to see. "She still makes an unnecessary fuss."

"Tell me about it," Sarada agrees, puffing out her cheeks.

They sit in comfortable silence for a while although Sarada can't help sneaking glances at her father as he sips his tea. Her questions from before are returning to the forefront of her mind. Papa notices because he tilts his head at her, inviting the question without saying so.

"What did you mean before?" she finally blurts out. "'If I'm alright with it'?"

He doesn't answer right away as though trying to put his thoughts in order. At last, he says, "It's only fair to you to make sure. I've been away a long time."

Which on the outside is a sentiment that gives away nothing but seeing the struggle and regret in his eyes, Sarada knows what he means.

_If I tell him I don't want him training Boruto, he won't_ , she realises.

That he would leave such a decision to her means a lot and her eyes water a little. They've been separated a long time, and he wants to spend time with her as much as she wants to spend time with him.

But at the same time, Papa is like Lord Seventh. There's a part of him, even if it's harder to see, that reacts protectively to people in need. He's clearly seen something of concern in Boruto to warrant his consideration.

And Sarada understand exactly what he's seen.

She and Boruto both lived with the burden of absent fathers for a large chunk of their lives; they both resented it for a long time. Sometimes she still does, but only in the sense of a painful sadness that wells up now and again to remind her of things they didn't get to experience. She understands now, as she never did growing up, why her father couldn't be there. He's protecting the village, and her and Mama. Everything he does is for them and he loves them very much. In a way, his absences make her more appreciative of when he  _is_  there.

Yes, she's still angry and sad about it in a little corner of her heart, but she also knows the past can't be changed. Only the future is unwritten, and she intends to take advantage of that.

Boruto isn't like that though.

_He's never been the type to look at the big picture, and everything in his life is about_ him _and how_ he _feels._

And to him, his father is a villain that neglects his family. Sarada understands that Lord Seventh is doing the same job as Papa but trying to explain that to Boruto is impossible. Deep down he's a good guy, but he's also the most stubborn person she's ever met.

_And he's talented and arrogant and if someone doesn't beat some sense into him, he'll destroy Konoha one day, I'm sure of it._

She can't become Hokage if there's no Konoha. And if she's going to become Hokage, she will have to take care of the whole village's well-being. That unfortunately even includes blue eyed, whiskered morons that take stupid risks and always get her into trouble.

And so, ever practical (and totally mature, if she does say so herself!) she decides:

"I think you should do it," she says finally, giving a sharp nod to convince herself as much as him. "I mean, he's the one that needs it. He's  _so_  undisciplined! And he always rushes into things! If it weren't for Mitsuki and me there to clean up the messes he gets himself into, I don't know how he'd have survived for this long." She crosses her arms, annoyed. "He might be smart and get lucky a lot, but he's still the weakest link on the team. And if we're going to do well in the exams, he  _has_  to be his best. I don't want him dragging us down!"

The last bit comes out with more fury than she expected, and she clenches a fist.

Papa looks surprised for a moment and smiles; it's not a smirk or half-smile, but the genuine article. Sarada's can't help her own surprise at this.

"What?" she asks, wondering what she said to elicit such a reaction from her father.

"Nothing," he shakes his head. "You reminded me of someone just now."

"Who?"

"Sasuke!" Mama calls from down the call. "Your bath is ready! And Sarada, you need to get ready for bed. You have an early mission tomorrow morning."

Papa rises dutifully and Sarada knows from experience that she won't be getting an answer to her question right then.

Still, despite giving her permission, there's a small, uncertain part that persists.

"If you…if you train him, will you have to be with him all day?" she asks, trying hard to keep her voice casual. "Every day?"

"No," Papa says. "I would be his teacher, not his nursemaid."

"So when you're not teaching him, can I show you everything I've learned since you were last home?" she asks, excited. "I used my Sharingan to copy these cool lightning style techniques from a kunoichi in Kiri. And I've been practising my genjutsu, and it's gotten really strong! I even tricked Konohamaru-sensei once, and he's a  _jōnin_!"

Papa nods and says, "Show me tomorrow."

It's his usual quiet way, but she can hear the approval and pride in his voice which he doesn't disguise, and she grins. Once more, she gives him a hug, and then hurries off to get ready for bed, worries allayed.

Papa is home, and he's safe and at peace, and the next few months will be  _great!_ She just knows it!

She hears the bathroom door open and Mama begins to scold Papa good-naturedly and then gives a muffled cry of surprise before the door closes again.

Sarada snorts.

She doubts there's anything to worry about tonight, because as much as they tried to hide it at dinner, Mama and Papa are both tired. If they don't pass out right away, they'll spend the whole night talking. It's what happened the last time Papa was home, or so Mama said.

The second night though…

Sarada blushes and shudders on reflex.

_I know they tried to be quiet, but_ still _. That was so, so gross…_

She reaches for the phone on her desk and dials a number from memory.

Chōchō picks up on the third ring.

"I hope this is important, because I'm about to go to bed. Fair maidens like myself need their beauty sleep, Sarada," she reproaches. From the crunching sound of potato chips, Sarada's sure her best friend is in the middle of a pre-bedtime snack and nowhere near ready to sleep.

"Can I come stay overnight at your place tomorrow?" she asks.

"I'll have to ask my parents, but probably," Chōchō answers with a yawn. "Does your mom have to work late again?"

"No, my father's home."

" _Eh?!"_ Chōchō chokes, and Sarada hears her drop something. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'd better make it a few nights," her best friend says knowledgeably.

Sarada hears Mama giggling again, and winces, torn between pleased and grossed out. "I think you might be right…"

終わり

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading my story! To find out more about supporting my writing endeavours or just keeping up to date with what's going on with me, follow me on tumblr.
> 
> All the best!
> 
> __  
> **クリ**  
> 


End file.
